


through the warmth, through the cold, keep running till we're there

by DeadAndAlive



Series: These Songs Are For Me And You But I'd Rather Have You All For Myself [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Modern Era, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadAndAlive/pseuds/DeadAndAlive
Summary: What did moving add up to when he couldn’t hear his beloved’s humming of Queen or the tea kettle wheezing in the kitchen? What was it all worth when he couldn’t even feel the hot furnace of a body beside him or even see those emerald green eyes anymore? What was the point of moving or even living without hearing Harry’s laughter or arms snuggled beside him?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: These Songs Are For Me And You But I'd Rather Have You All For Myself [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193627
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	through the warmth, through the cold, keep running till we're there

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not the best writer to go to for angst but this is my take on it. start reading as soon as you're listening to the song or the whole fic will be awkward
> 
> anyway, enjoy, i always appreciate comments so leave one when you want to!
> 
> Songfic with Home by Dotan

Tom couldn’t speak nor move an inch from his bed.

What did moving add up to when he couldn’t hear his beloved’s humming of Queen or the tea kettle wheezing in the kitchen? What was it all worth when he couldn’t even feel the hot furnace of a body beside him or even see those emerald green eyes anymore? What was the point of moving or even living without hearing Harry’s laughter or arms snuggled beside him?

What good did it do when he couldn’t travel the world with Harry? What joy would Tom feel if he didn’t have Harry beside him?

The house was silent as a mouse that you could hear a pin drop from the other side of the home. The windows were wide open and the morning light was bathing Tom in its warmth while the sea breeze coming from the shore of their backyard left Tom deeply breathing in the salt and sea that reminded him all too much of Harry’s theatrics.

Tom didn’t feel any of that. All he could think about was Harry.

* * *

_Run past the rivers, run past all the light_

* * *

“Come on Tom!”

“My body is not meant for running, darling!”

* * *

Feel it crashing and burning, till it all collides

* * *

The flower field was glistening and orange under the warm morning light but all Tom could see was Harry’s mesmerized face desperately trying to see everything as far as their eyes could see.

“The view is so beautiful, Tom.”

“Of course, it is, love.” Harry turned towards Tom and grinned, a blush spreading across his cheeks and making him all the more beautiful in Tom’s eyes.

* * *

_As it all comes down again_

* * *

There was ringing in Tom’s ears as he tried to take back focus of his own vision and senses.

* * *

_As it all comes down again_

* * *

The glass of the car was shattered and digging into Tom’s skin and his mind was lightheaded and hazy. He didn’t notice them though; all he could think about was if Harry was okay.

* * *

_As it all comes down again to the sound_

* * *

“ _The sound of the wind is whispering in your head_! Can you feel it coming back?” Tom leaned against the backyard porch, sipping on a beer and watching Harry as he ran around on sandy shore of the beach, music blasting against its speakers.

Tom set his beer on the porch table before jogging off to Harry.

“We're coming home now.”

“We're coming home now!”

* * *

_The sound of the wind is whispering in your head_

* * *

Tom dragged Harry under with him against the current, laughing as heard Harry shriek and flail in his arms, playfully hitting Tom as he did. Tom quickly pressed his lips against Harry’s own before the cold salt water engulfed the two of them. When Harry quickly latched his arms around Tom’s neck, Tom kicked his legs before they resurfaced and cold wind graced their faces.

“You’re a bloody asshole, Tom Riddle,” Harry declared laughing and full of mirth as he removed his shirt. Tom could only gulp and stare instead of answering.

* * *

_We're coming home now, we're coming home now_

* * *

Tom stood smiling as he watched Harry dance with the locals. His face was full of joy and enthusiasm that made Tom fall in love with his lover all over again. Harry caught his gaze at him before dragging Tom towards the dancing locals in the town square, outright laughing at Tom’s surprised expression.

He spun Tom around before jumping and laughing in sync with the clapping hands of the people around them. Tom smirked before taking Harry’s outstretched hand in his own, pulling Harry flush against him and kissing him before pulling away and leading their dance.

“I love you,” Harry breathed as they pressed their foreheads together at the end of the dance, a dopey grin etched on his face.

“And I, you, darling.”

* * *

_Hear the voices surround us, hear them screaming out_

* * *

Tom stood still as the world around him faded to muted talking and ringing.

* * *

_We'll be crying for mercy, we'll be crying out loud_

* * *

Tom’s own injuries didn’t matter as he heard a flatline in the direction of the bed beside him, Harry’s bed.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

Tom eyes widened at the increasingly heaving ringing as he kept thinking to himself that it was a nightmare and he’ll wake up any moment now (and free himself from the torture he’s enduring) but the rushing doctors and nurses shook him out of his hysteria wasn’t helping in the slightest.

* * *

_As it all comes down again_

* * *

Tom’s once bright brown eyes full of warmth and love were dulled down into faded and glassy ones staring at the coffin lowering.

* * *

_As it all comes down again, As it all comes down again to the sound_

* * *

A bottle smashing brought Tom out of his daze, the stinging cuts on his feet and the oozing blood staining the wooden floor of the kitchen. It didn’t deter him in the slightest as he broke down against the kitchen wall and cried, wishing for Harry to come back, tell him it was a sick joke, and even if he’d hit Harry for saying that, it’d be worth Heaven and Hell to see Harry smiling in front of him again.

“He’s not coming home.”

And a beach with blasting music floated to the forefront of his mind, making Tom hurt because of the memories they shared because he knew that no more memories will be made no longer.

* * *

_The sound of the wind is whispering in your head_

* * *

“ _Can you feel it coming back?_ ” Harry asked and Tom did, the cold wind rushing against his clothes, he felt the warmth of Harry’s laughter filling his bones with its own sense of security hugging Tom with all it’s might. Tom never felt likes this before and he’d probably never will again with someone else.

He was home.

“I love you,” He heard himself say, snuggling closer as he hugged Harry, relishing in the warmth and laughter of Harry’s voice before his love turned around and wrapped his arms around Tom, whispering,

“And I, you, Tom.”

Tom smiled at Harry, his eyes clearly showing the love and affection, and absolute trust Tom felt for Harry in every moment of the day, relishing in the hitched expression Harry had as a reaction. “You don’t even know how much I love you, darling,” Tom whispered back before kissing him with all his might, feeling Harry kissing back with the same emotions.

As they pulled away, Harry, with a breathless voice, asked, “What was that all about?” Tom just wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist before pressing their foreheads together, relishing in the warmth they had while in the outside cold.

“Is there supposed to be a reason to kiss the love of my life?”

Harry blushed before grinning. “Well, no.” Before pulling Tom back in for a kiss.

* * *

_We are coming home, we are coming home_

_We are coming home, we are coming home_

* * *

Tom sat on the cold of the once shared bed in the dark room. The moon was the only light source, bathing the room in the gentle blanket of the pale moonlight and making Tom look pale and sicker than anything else.

In his hands were a gun, cocked and loaded, for the taking. His own hands were shivering because of the cold, the windows he kept open carrying in the salt and the sea breeze that still reminds Tom of Harry. Oh, to hear Harry’s laughter again…

His heart ached but Tom steeled himself, he’d be with Harry by the end of the night.

His breath hitched at the thought before grinning. He’d finally be with Harry again. He’d see his Harry again; he’d hear the laughter of his beloved like they were dancing in Prague again, he’d finally feel the warmth of Harry’s body pressed against his as they kissed, and he’d finally see those green eyes he oh-so needed to see again.

He was coming home.

* * *

_The sound of the wind is whispering in your head_

_Can you feel it coming back?_

* * *

Tom was weak, Tom was weary without Harry. The restless nights he’s suffered through were nights Tom would want to forget. The eerie silence of their empty home was ringing in Tom’s ears, practically hearing Harry’s laughter again around the house like he was a ghost haunting Tom’s entire life. “I’m coming home, darling.”

* * *

The sound of the wind is whispering in your head

* * *

“Can you feel it coming back?” Tom always felt it coming back, the warmth, the laughter, the absolute joy, and the completion of being with Harry were emotions Tom always felt coming back to him.

“Of course, I do, darling,” Tom claimed. “We’re home now.” And they kissed. They kissed with such vigor that left them both breathless after. Tom was back home in Harry’s arms once again.

“Was it worth it?” Harry asked, turning himself to face Tom, eyes pleading to know the answer.

“What? To feel the rush of air against me as we dance isn’t worth it? I’d do it all again even if it meant just see you instead. Even if I couldn’t see you again, I’d still be reliving our memories, darling. I’d miss you too much not to.”

“I love you.”

“And I, you.”


End file.
